memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Patricia Miller
Patricia Miller (also credited as Pat Miller, Patti Miller, and Patty Miller) is a hair stylist who worked on the last three seasons of , the first two seasons of , and the seventh feature film . For her work on Star Trek, Miller received three Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Hairstyling for a Series, in for the TNG episode , shared with Joy Zapata, in for the TNG episode , shared with Joy Zapata, Laura Connolly, Carolyn Elias, Don Sheldon, and Susan Zietlow-Maust, and in for the Voyager pilot episode , shared with Josée Normand, Shawn McKay, Karen Asano-Myers, Dino Ganziano, Rebecca De Morrio, Barbara Minster, Janice D. Brandow, Gloria Ponce, Caryl Codon-Tharp, Katherine Rees, Virginia Kearns, Patricia Vecchio, Faith Vecchio, and Audrey Levy. In Miller won an Emmy Award in the same category for her work on the TNG episode which she shared with Joy Zapata, Laura Connolly, Candace Neal, Richard Sabre, Julia L. Walker, and Josée Normand. In 2001 Miller and her colleagues Terry Baliel and Gail Rowell-Ryan won a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award for Best Innovative Hair Styling – Feature for the fantasy film How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Other projects MIller worked on throughout the years include the television mystery film The Stranger Within (1974), the drama Capone (1975), the television series Wonder Woman, the drama Us (1991, with Hank Edds), the science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (1996, with Michael F. Blake, Hazel Catmull, Zoltan Elek, Norma Lee, Candace Neal, Katalin Elek, Joy Zapata, and Craig Smith), 's thriller Lost Highway (1997), the comedy Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997), the thriller The Game (1997), the thriller Fight Club (1999), 's mystery thriller Mulholland Dr. (2001, with Katherine Rees), 's science fiction film Artificial Intelligence: AI (2001), 's science fiction remake Planet of the Apes (2001), the science fiction film Minority Report (2002), the comic adaptation Daredevil (2003), the crime comedy The Whole Ten Yards (2004), and 's drama The Aviator (2004). Star Trek credits * ** (uncredited, Season 5) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (credited as Patty Miller) ** (uncredited, Season 6) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller, Season 7) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) ** (credited as Patti Miller) External link * es:Patricia Miller Miller, Patricia Miller, Patricia Miller, Patricia